Playing in Pause
by ViralKatana
Summary: Axel Vanye has a full ride through college but has no interest in any education. Roxas Kaisho worked day and night to get into college. These two mismatched boys are on a collision course and the only thing that can save them is a pause button.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor am I in any way affiliated with the company.

**Rated M because:** mainly because of drug use, attempted suicide, profanity, etc. Read only if if can handle it. Please&thankyou

* * *

**pausepausepausepausepause**_  
I remember it. I remember when we first met. I was twenty and you were eighteen. But I didn't know that. I didn't give a damn – you were just one of the bright-eyed brats running around. At that time I thought everything was about me; you were just a passing station on my ride. I never thought you would be my destination._**  
playplayplayplayplayplayplay**

"Three. Two. One. Let the games begin..." A small woman with hair a fair shade of red stopped looking at her watch and took paced steps to the front of the entry hall. At the end of the way, she rested her hand momentarily on an old brass door handle before using her weight to throw open the doors and release more than a hundred college freshman into the previously silent room. The capacious hall was soon filled with absent chatter of all the new-comers.

The woman gave a few feeble attempts to hush the growing crowd, but she ultimately resigned to making her way to a small folding table set there only for today. Once at the table, she didn't sit calmly behind it as expected but instead crawled on top of it and gathered a large breath. "OI! SHUT IT!" Silence reigned and she cleared her throat. "Okay everybody, welcome to Vayne College. My name is Airis and I'm here to make sure you all know where your rooms and classes are. School starts in three days so lets get going!" At this point, she hopped of the table and proceeded to cut the crowd in half. "Alright, everyone on this side of the room," she indicated the left side, "go outside. And everyone left over, stay here and socialize or something. I don't care, just no fights or breaking anything." She finished and skittered out the large door, leaving a lost and confused group behind for a moment. However, people quickly continued their previous conversations.

In one corner, a young looking blonde boy with bedhead sat with his mp3 player turned up too loud. In the opposite corner, a slightly older redhead sat with his head leaning against the wall behind him. The older one was most definitely asleep. The two silently relaxed boys couldn't see each other nor did they know of the other's existence.

******pausepausepausepausepause**_  
__School wasn't a place I wanted to be. The only place that interested me at that point in my life was my own bedroom with the door locked. Slowly, you pulled me away from that until the only time I was comfortable was when I was with you. That was still so far away though._******  
playplayplayplayplayplayplay**

After being gone for about an hour, Airis returned and gathered up the remaining students. Everyone followed the small woman across campus to the dormitories. She went through the names quickly, making sure everyone knew they had the right room. The crowd grew smaller as everyone entered their rooms and after a while, there were only four people left. Two blondes, a redhead, and a boy with oddly colored purple hair. Airis read off the last two pairs "Axel Vayne and Demyx West – room 2804. Roxas Kaisho and Zexion Vale – room 2805. Have fun boys!" She said, quickly exiting the scene. As soon as she had left, one of the blondes and the redhead excitedly punched each other's shoulder and ran in their room, arguing about who got what bed. The blonde with the messy hair and the silent, purple haired boy stood awkwardly outside their room. They exchanged a quick glance and turned to check out their new room.

******pausepausepausepausepause**_  
How ironic is it that I met you in the very place I had been trying to escape my whole life?_******  
playplayplayplayplayplayplay**

"Aaaaaaxxxeeeeeeelllll! Why are you still asleep? It's time to gooooooooooool!" Demyx, the blonde in room 2804, threw an old sneaker at his roommate's sleeping form. An angry, garbled response came from the bed and the shoe was thrown back at Demyx. Of course it missed.

Axel pulled his head off his pillow and looked at the clock. Five A.M. Screw that – he was going back to sleep.

Of course Demyx would have none of that and pounced on top of his friend.

******pausepausepausepausepause**_  
__Truthfully, School had never caught my interest. I didn't give a damn about it. I spent most of my high school years in a daze, waiting for my next high to come along and I was perfectly content with spending my college years the same way._******  
playplayplayplayplayplayplay**

About half an hour later, Demyx found himself facing a very reluctant-to-be-awake-and-dressed Axel. The redhead found himself wearing a black muscle shirt under an army green jacket, a purple/maroon-ish scarf, a pair of black cargo pants, and a pair of monstrous back boots that he didn't even know he owned. He wasn't fully awake and just had brushed some of his hair back in a hair tie and left his bangs alone to do what ever they wanted. Which was to lay there and frame his pale face.

"Now, are you ready to go?" Demyx himself was wearing striped arm warmers, a bright blue vest, a black shirt with a group of brightly colored skulls on the lower left corner, a pair of baggy and worn-out jeans, and his favorite Converse.

Axel gave the blonde an attempted glare, but didn't have quite enough energy to make it portray enough emotion. Instead he resigned to a sigh and a neck rub. "Do I even _want_ to know where you're planning on going?"

"Relax, I just want Starbucks." Demyx waved his hand dismally and made sure he was happy with the way his hair looked.

This time, Axel had no problems glaring. "You woke me up to get freaking coffee!?"

Demyx just shrugged innocently and tossed a set of keys to Axel. "You're driving." He said and slipped out the door with a black helmet in tow.

Shaking his head, Axel grabbed the other helmet and followed his odd friend. "Hey, I don't even know where..." He trailed off when he saw that there were two other people besides him and Demyx in the hall. He recognized the two sets of hair from the day before. One was blonde and the other purple. It seemed Demyx had also remembered the two and was already talking to them. Well, he was kinda talking to them, it seemed like a one way conversation. So Axel intervened to try and keep Demyx from making an idiot of himself in front of their neighbors for the year. "Chill Demyx."

Demyx took a breath and seemingly cooled out a bit but his voice didn't lose it's enthusiastic edge. "Coffee! D'ya know where there's a Starbucks?"

The only answer he got was some kid's snores from down the hall. After a second the nameless blonde boy spoke. "No." Okay, he _kinda_ spoke before coldly brushing past Axel and Demyx. The purple boy stayed behind.

Even though he stayed behind on his own free will, the boy looked so nervous, someone would've thought he was being held captive. He cleared his throat and gained some nerve. "Um, sorry about him. That's Roxas. He's..."

"An ass?" Axel spoke angrily, already under the assumption that he wouldn't like the little brat.

The purple haired boy surprisingly didn't lose any nerve. "Well, yeah, I guess you could call him that... But, you wanted a coffee shop, right?"

"Oh, for the love of God, yes!" Demyx shook the already scared boy by the shoulders rougher than necessary until Axel slapped Demyx on the back of his head.

"Okay... um..." The purple boy rubbed his shoulders and neck. "I know a place nearby. It's not a Starbucks but it's still pretty good. I'll show you if you want."

"Hell yeah I want!" Demyx's excited outburst caused the kids in the nearby rooms to yell several strings of profanity about the time of morning. The blonde didn't even seem to notice.

"Okay, you can ride with me there or follow...

"I'll ride!" Demyx yelled again and received more yelling. Once again he brushed it off and flung the helmet back at Axel, who just managed to catch it.

"I'll follow." Axel pulled out his keys and swung the ring around his long index finger.

Demyx grabbed the purple boy's forearm and started to drag him down the hall. Before the door closed, Axel heard Demyx ask the boy his name and the answer sounded like something along the lines of 'Zexion', but he wasn't sure. It didn't bother him for the moment and he just slipped back in his room for a second. Inside, he sat the unused helmet on a dresser and fumbled around in one of the drawers for a moment. His nimble hands found what they were searching for and pulled out the objects. A small mirror, a razor, and a package of yellowish powder. His fascination, his addiction, his prison.

******pausepausepausepausepause**  
"_I love you, Axie baby!"_

"_Mom, are you drunk?"_

"_He, he! Just a little, but they had all the best stuff at the party!"_

_I guess that conversation was the start of my addiction. I didn't know it at the time, but seeing that small bit of powder on the side of my mother's nose set the example for my following years._******  
playplayplayplayplayplayplay  
**

* * *

So how'd you like it? I hope it wasn't too terribly bad... if so tell me. Or tell me it was good. I actually have a slight plotline for once, so this story should actually go somewhere. Unlike my others :9

As a side note, I have no clue how things happen in college, so I'm making most of it up D: Please forgive my lack of college knowledge

Oh and sorry for the shortness, this chapter is mostly for setting everything up...


End file.
